


Water slides are fun...Except when you’re literally falling off of one

by SinfulWaffles56



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Gayness x50, M/M, Matt sucks at eating nachos, This Is Sad, This was an oddly specific request from my wattpad, Water Park, Water slides, almost falling, this is sad Alexa play despacito, tord gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWaffles56/pseuds/SinfulWaffles56
Summary: The boys go to a water park...And Matt is bad at eating nachos.





	Water slides are fun...Except when you’re literally falling off of one

Tom laid in his bedroom, shirt and pants off to help cool down from the incredible summer heat.   
The Brit didn't want to move an inch, he felt as if he would throw up if he moved...Tom wasn't the best with dealing with heat.

So far, Tom's day has been laying in bed without doing anything. Currently it was 12:00, right in the middle of the afternoon and when the sun hung highest in the sky.  
I'm Tom's opinion this had only made it hotter.

There was a loud bang at Tom's door, followed by the familiar voice that belonged to the sweet Edd.  
"Tom! Get up and get dressed in your swimming gear! We're going to the water park!" The Brit shouted, a wide grin plastered upon his face.  
Tom groaned and slowly sat up.  
"Ugh fine!" Tom hissed out "give me a bit to get dressed. Go wait for me in the car or something!" He shouted back to his cola loving friend,  
"Alright!" There was the gently sound of Edd's footsteps, getting softer and softer as he walked away.  
Tom groaned and stood up, quickly throwing on some blue swimming trunks and a tank top. He left his room and walked down into the living room, stopping by the door to slip his shoes on before walking outside.  
With a loud groan, Tom closed the front door and locked it, squinting in the bright light.  
He walked up to the car and hopped in, Tord Matt and Edd all already being inside...Sadly Tom got stuck with the commie in the back...Whatever.  
Tom leaned back into the car seat as Edd drove off from the house, turning on some crappy music.

Once they arrived to the water park they all got out and went inside, Edd stopping to pay for them all before running to catch up.  
For the next three hours, the group of friends spent their time swimming, eating, and just in general doing lots of fun things.  
Matt ended up eating way too many nachos and got himself sick. Edd felt so bad and took him home, Tord and Tom agreeing to walking home. 

Afterward, Tom and Tord avoided each other like the plague for a good 30 minuets, not wanting to interact.  
That is until Tord wanted to dare Tom to go on the biggest water slide.

"No way am I going on that thing!" Tom yelled at Tord, glaring at the Norwegian for even suggesting the idea.  
"Oh why not! Are you scared? Is little Tommy scared of the big water slide~?" Tord teased, grinning at the Brit.  
Tom's face flushed. He growled "fine I'll do it! But on one condition!"  
Tord looked at Tom expectantly, waiting for him to finish.  
"You've gotta go down after me." Tom huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, forcing himself to not pout.  
"Deal."

And so the two rivals made their way up the huge fucking water slide. Tom regretted his decision...He had a slight fear of heights and boy was this slide tall.  
Once at the top, the two wait through the short line until it was Tom's turn to go down.  
By that time, Tom was trembling with fear, staring down at the pools far below them.  
Tord couldn't help but snort at Tom's fear.  
Tom turned around and bolted for the stairs...Forgettimg about the fact that the plastic floor beneath him was slippery. Tom yelped as he fell over, sliding off the idiotically built slide. I'm mean come on, there's no railing at the top to protect people from falling!  
Tom let out a screech of pure fear, squeezing his eyes closed.  
He was grabbed by someone and yanked back up, saved from falling to his death.  
Tom let out a pathetic whimper and gripped onto his savior, tears burning his eyes. Slowly, Tom was lifted up into the person's arms, being cradled in their arms like a baby.  
Tom opened his eyes, looking up at the man who saved him...Only to see a very concerned Tord cradling Tom in his arms.  
Tom let out another whimper and wiped at his eyes, tears now rolling down his cheeks.  
Tord slowly walked back down the plastic stairs, holding tom close in fear of the Brit falling again.   
They both silently agreed to go home.  
Tord carried tom the entire way there, only setting him down when they reached the house so he could unlock and open the door. Right after, he picked the Brit up again and carried him up to his room, laying him down in his bed. Tom still held onto Tord tightly. He felt exhausted from the adrenaline rush he had experienced. Tord laid down next to Tom and held his shaking figure tightly, nuzzling Tom.  
"I-I'm so sorry..." he mumbled out.  
Tom shifted and pressed his face into Tord's chest, whimpering once again "I-its....it's okay..." Tom replied slowly, his voice shaky.  
The two staid there, slowly drifting to sleep together. Tom couldn't help it, he felt finally safe with tord.


End file.
